This invention relates to a carbon fiber-reinforced mould suitable for casting or forming plastic articles. More particularly, this invention relates to a carbon fiber-reinforced mould having excellent thermal cycling characteristics which render it particularly suitable for casting or forming plastic articles.
In order to be useful in casting or forming plastic articles, a mould must be capable of undergoing repeated thermal cycling at temperatures up to about 200.degree. C. without cracking. While metal moulds can be employed at elevated temperatures without cracking, such moulds are expensive to produce and can be fabricated in various complicated shapes only by time consuming and expensive machining. While ceramic moulds possess high temperature capability, they suffer from the disadvantage that they can only be produced at very elevated temperatures. Composite moulds reinforced with glass fibers have also been employed; however, these moulds also require relatively high temperatures and extensive heating in their production.